Inside the Dark , the Heaven
by Lomee-chan
Summary: En vérité , que c'est il passé lorsque Ciel et Alois se trouvaient dans le subconscient du jeune Phantomhive ?   Gros spoil sur la fin de la saison 2 et Lemon .


**GENRE : **Euh ... Yaoi ? :p

**PAIRING : **Alois x Ciel (je m'y essaie ^^)

**RATING : **M , nan parce que ce qu'ils font n'ai pas pour les petits enfants ! :p

**Note : **ma première Fic sur le couple Alois x Ciel ! Alors que pourtant je trouve ce couple génial ! (bon , pas autant que le Sebastian x Ciel ... mais quand même !) Je me lance sur cette Fic et ce couple vue que j'avais déjà des idées dessus , il fallait juste que je les mette dans le bonne ordre ^^ Mais surtout , je remercie grandement celle qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire , un grand merci ma belle Cheshire (je pense pas que tu aimes le faite que je dise ton nom ^^") ! Et j'ai hâte de lire ta Fic :p Bon , je préviens les gens : il faut avoir vue **toute** la saison deux pour lire ma Fic , gros spoil u_u"

Sur ce ; bonne lecture !

* * *

**Inside the Dark , the Heaven .**

Cela faisait maintenant une petite heure depuis que Alois avait prit le contrôle du corps de Ciel , en omettant le moment de lucidité du Comte Phantomhive . Et dire qu'il avait , durant un instant de faiblesse , cru les mensonges complètement débiles de Claude , et maintenant c'était lui l'idiot ! A cause de sa naïveté , il se retrouvait là , sur une plate forme flottante recouverte d'un carrelage en damier et aux bords dentelés comme ceux d'une falaise . S'il avait écouté Sebastian il serait resté bien sagement dans sa caisse en bois et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé , même si rien n'aurait du se passer si le majordome d'Alois n'était pas apparut .

-Maintenant j'ai l'air fin , assis , tout seul , avec cette chaîne autour du poignet ! s'exclama Ciel en secouant son bras gauche en désignant une menotte .

La chaîne pendait lamentablement dans le vide mais personne ne se trouvait à l'autre bout pour empêcher ce balancier . D'ailleurs , il n'y avait rien autour du jeune Comte , juste l'obscurité . Depuis que Hannah avait ouvert la bouche , au sens propre comme au sens figuré , il s'était retrouvé dans ce qui semblait être son subconscient et il pouvait entendre parler Alois qui avait prit possession de son corps ainsi que les personnes l'entourant . De ce fait , il entendit clairement la discussion entre le jeune blond et sa servante démoniaque . Il énuméra tout les mots qu'il capta à la volé :

-Sebastian ... Claude ... Affrontement ... Mort ... Ciel ... Démon ... Yes , Your Highness , cette fois , ce fut Hannah qui parla , remarqua le jeune Comte .

"Sebastian et Claude vont se battre . Et à l'issue de cet affrontement l'un des deux trouvera la mort . Je veux alors que Ciel devienne un démon pour que le vainqueur du duel ne puisse manger son âme ."

Ciel manqua de s'étouffer face au veux du Comte Trancy . Lui , un démon ? A bien y réfléchir , si c'était Claude qui gagnait il se vengera bien comme ça ! Par contre , si Sebastian était le vainqueur , ce que le jeune garçon souhaitait secrètement , alors il aurait de la peine pour son majordome , il aurait l'impression de le trahir . Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'apitoiement , il passa ses doigts sur la paupière de son oeil précédemment marqué du sceau de son démon personnel qui semblait avoir disparu . Il sentit un nette douleur à cet endroit précis et puis ...

Plus rien , sauf le fait que quelque chose venait de s'appuyer contre son dos et tirait sur ses chaines . Quand Ciel tourna doucement la tête ce fut pour apercevoir les cheveux blonds d'Alois , et aussi le poignet droit du Comte Trancy était emprisonné par une menotte reliée à la sienne .

-Que fais tu ici ? demanda le Comte Phantomhive à brûle pour-point .

-Eh bien , je vois que ma venue ne semble pas te ravir , soupira le blond .

-C'est entièrement de ta faute si je suis ici , siffla le plus jeune , maintenant répond à ma question .

-Je n'aime pas que l'on me donne des ordres , Ciel .

-Et moi je n'aime pas attendre une réponse , répliqua t-il .

Les deux Comtes se regardèrent , leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre , mais aucun ne semblaient vouloir lâcher . Mais Alois se ravisa en un soupire et s'appuya contre Ciel .

-J'ai passé un pacte avec Hannah sur le fait que tu deviendras un démon une fois Claude ou Sebastian mort , et vue que ton corps n'est pas le mien , une fois que tu te réveilleras je disparaitrai entièrement . Le temps que nos majordome combattent je me retrouve avec toi dans ton esprit , satisfait ? répondit-il en souriant et tirant la langue alors que son interlocuteur ne pouvait le voir .

Ciel poussa un long soupire de lassitude avant de prendre la parole :

-Pourquoi veux tu que je devienne un démon ? demanda t-il les yeux dans le vague .

-Comme ça , peut importe le gagnant , vue que Claude est devenu ton majordome en plus de Sebastian , quand tu te réveilleras il ne pourra ni manger ton âme ni te tuer . Il restera à ton service pour l'éternité , et tu seras son fardeau , déclara le blond en ricanant .

Le jeune Phantomhive pensa alors que le plan d'Alois était particulièrement sadique , après tout , c'était logique venant de sa part . Mais , à l'instant même , il sentait son coeur lourd . S'il devenait un démon cela voudrait alors dire qu'il devra dire adieu à sa vie "normale" .

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir trahis Sebastian , avoua le plus jeune en serrant les poings .

Alois tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir les cheveux gris perle de Ciel . Il sourit alors de manière sincère .

-Dis toi que c'est de ma faute si tu es ainsi , mais je ne pense que ton majordome t'en voudra pour ça , confia le blond en posant sa main sur celle crispée de Ciel .

Mais , étrangement , ce contacte ne fut pas désagréable pour le petit Phantomhive , il ne se dégagea pas et fit juste mine de n'avoir rien sentit .

-Je n'ai pas vraiment hâte de me réveiller , confirma t-il .

-Moi non plus ... soupira le plus âgé .

-C'est logique , après tout , qui a hâte de mourir ?

-Je ne parlais pas de ça , le contredit le blond .

-Que veux tu dire ? Si je me réveille tu meurt .

-Oui , et ainsi je reverrai mon frère , mais ...

-Mais ? l'invita à continuer Ciel .

-Cela voudra dire aussi que je ... Ne te reverrai plus jamais ... finit il par dire la voix tremblante .

Le jeune Phantomhive sourit , il était touché par la franchise d'Alois . Même si les seules fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés ils n'avaient pas vraiment échangés de phrases . Malgré tout , Ciel se sentait bien en sa compagnie même si au début il était sur la défensive .

-Tu penseras à moi une fois avoir rejoint ... Ton frère ?

-Oui , Luca me manque , mais je ne veux pas te quitter Ciel ! s'exclama t-il en retournant le plus jeune face à lui en faisant tinter les chaînes .

-N'en fais tu pas un peu trop ? demanda le jeune Phantomhive perplexe .

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

Et , avant que Ciel n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit , Alois pressa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes . Mais , étrangement , le jeune Phantomhive ne trouva ce contacte pas si désagréable que ça . L'on pouvait même dire qu'il aimait cette sensation qui venait d'envahir sa poitrine . Il entrouvrit donc les lèvres pour laisser sa langue danser avec celle d'Alois dans un ballet timide mais pourtant passionné . Ce fut le premier baiser pour les deux jeune Comtes , Ciel voulait dominer mais Alois était vraiment doué pour une première fois . Alors , le petit Phantomhive réalisa quelque chose , il aimait beaucoup ça , même trop pour être honnête . Il déposa ses mains sur les épaules du blond et se recula légèrement en reprenant son souffle . Le plus âgé l'interrogea alors du regard .

-Que ce passe t-il Ciel , tu n'aimes pas ça , c'est ça ? Je suis désolé , j'aurais du te demander avant d'agir ... s'excusa t-il en baissant les yeux .

Le jeune Phantomhive afficha un sourire attristé en prenant les doigts de son aîné entre les siens .

-Bien au contraire , j'ai vraiment aimé ce baiser , bien trop pour que ce soit innocent d'ailleurs .

-Que veux tu dire par là ? Tu sais pourtant que nous deux sommes loin d'être innocent , susurra Alois en souriant .

-Tu as raison , mais je ne voulais pas dire innocent dans ce sens là , confia Ciel en approchant son visage de celui d'Alois .

-Oui , c'est vrai , je vais te le dire alors , chuchota le blond avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de son cadet .

Leur second baiser fut bien plus langoureux que le premier , chacun voulant dominer la valse sensuelle de leur langue dansant ensembles . De faibles gémissements étouffés par leurs lèvres unies s'échappaient de temps à autres de leur bouche . Mais , au grand malheur de chacun , ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur respiration .

-Je ... Je t'aime ... souffla le jeune Trancy entre deux bouffées d'air qu'il avalait .

Ciel sourit mais ne répondit rien , il embrassa juste son aîné en le renversant en arrière sur le carrelage . Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise et pinça un de ses tétons , toujours en explorant sa bouche de sa langue . Alois ouvrit soudainement les yeux et repoussa doucement le plus jeune en arrière pour commencer à ouvrir sa veste , son veston puis sa chemise blanche . Alors que le blond s'apprêtait à retirer les vêtements du jeune Phantomhive , Ciel l'arrêta dans son geste .

-Mieux vaut ne pas que tu balances mes vêtements , je ne pourrai pas les récupérer s'ils tombaient , susurra t-il en ouvrant à son tour la chemise d'Alois en affichant un sourire malicieux .

-Alors , faisons avec , renchérit le jeune Trancy en souriant de manière perverse .

Le plus âgé commença alors à caresser doucement le torse nu du Comte Phantomhive en déposant de petites marques rouges dans son cou de ses lèvres . Il lui mordilla la peau , le faisant gémir de plus en plus fort . Il laissa ses mains se balader vers son ventre , plus bas , puis il fit sauter le premier bouton du pantalon du plus jeune et ouvrit les autres prestement . Il le baissa doucement , prenant garde de ne pas l'enlever entièrement . Il retira ensuite le sous-vêtement du plus jeune , libérant ainsi son sexe gonflé par le plaisir . Le blond le prit soudainement en bouche , faisant légèrement crier son cadet , des cris de bien être . Il passa ensuite quelques coups de langue de bas en haut avant de le gober une seconde fois . Ciel se redressa sur les coudes , les joues rougies par le plaisir et regarda les gestes du plus âgé en soupirant de manière sensuelle .

-Tu es doué dis moi , susurra t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière après que le blond est déglutit .

Alois recula légèrement , le regard empli de malice , sous les yeux impatient du plus jeune .

-C'est un peu grâce à mon ordure de "père" que je sais faire ce genre de chose plutôt bien , confia t-il en s'avançant et déposant un baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Ciel .

-Pourquoi t'arrêtes tu à un si bon moment ? demanda le jeune Phantomhive en affichant une petite moue .

-Parce que je ne veux pas que tu jouisses avant moi mon cher Ciel , chuchota le plus âgé en embrassant la nuque de son presque amant .

-Tu es sadique , déclara le garçon aux cheveux gris perle en souriant de manière désabusée .

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire .

Alois déboutonna alors son pantalon et le baissa en même temps que son sous vêtement . Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de Ciel qu'il écarta et plaça dans son dos .

-Je suis désolé , mais ça va être un peu douloureux au début , confia t-il en affichant une petite mine désolée .

-Ne t'en fais pas , j'ai déjà vécu pire je pense , assura le plus jeune en s'allongeant plus confortablement sur le sol maintenant chaud .

Le jeune Trancy s'exécuta donc , il plaça sa virilité gonflée par le désir face à l'anneau de muscle et commença à le pénétrer doucement . Ciel gémit bruyamment en affichant une grimace et serra les poings sur le tissus de ses manches tant ce genre de douleur était étrangère pour lui . Il encercla les hanche de son aîné de ses jambes et donna un léger coup de bassin , signe qu'il pouvait commencer à bouger .

Alois commença donc de petits et lents vas et viens pour ne pas brusquer son cadet . Au bout de quelques minutes , le plus âgé accéléra la cadence une fois le jeune noble habitué à sa présence . Mais , comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait satisfait , Ciel ouvrit un oeil brumeux de plaisir .

-P ... Plus fort !... gémit il entre deux soupires .

Alois ouvrit les yeux et sourit devant le visage de son amant , il se pencha donc en avant et l'embrassa passionnément . Il se redressa ensuite et se retira du corps du jeune Phantomhive qui en poussa un grognement de mécontentement . Et , avant que le plus jeune n'est pu faire quoi que ce soit , il se renfonça avec un peu plus de brutalité . Ciel poussa alors un puissant gémissement quand il sentit la virilité du blond toucher sa prostate . S'en suivit d'autres mouvements identiques , autant d'à-coups brutaux , quoi que de plus en plus fort au fil du temps . Le jeune Phantomhive avait l'impression d'être au Paradis , n'était ce pas ironique venant d'un garçon aillant vendu son âme au Diable et qui s'apprêtait à devenir un démon ? Mais , a bien y réfléchir , avec ses cheveux blonds tells des fils d'or , ses yeux d'un bleu ressemblant à celui d'un lac où se reflèterait un ciel sans nuage et les traits de son visage si fin , Alois était en tout points physiquement semblable à un Ange . Pour Ciel en tout cas .

Sentant alors le point de non retour arriver , Alois s'enfonça brusquement en son cadet en poussant un râle de plaisir . Il se libéra alors puissamment en lui . Ciel sentit une sensation de chaud remplir son intérieur , il se cambra d'autant plus et hurla le prénom de son amant en projetant son liquide de jouvence . Il retomba lourdement sur le carrelage et reprit difficilement son souffle pendant que le jeune Trancy soupira de bien être en s'allongeant sur lui . Après que leur respirations furent plus régulièrement ils échangèrent un regard avant de s'embrasser langoureusement . Mais , pour leur plus grand malheur , il sentirent le sol trembler soudainement alors qu'il entendirent des bruits de pierres se briser .

-Leur combat a commencé , soupira Alois en se redressant .

-Il semblerait , ça ne devrait pas durer une éternité normalement , confia Ciel en reboutonnant sa chemise .

Les deux Comtes se rhabillèrent prestement , un peu gêné par leur menotte respective . Une fois vêtus de manière plus présentable ils s'échangèrent un baiser passionné avant de s'assoir dos à dos .

-Je me demande qui va gagner ... Qui voudrais tu que ce soit ? demanda Alois .

-Le résultat m'importe peu puisque je suis voué à devenir un démon , déclara Ciel d'un ton détaché . Et toi ?

-Aucun des deux , moi , tout ce que je veux c'est rester avec toi .

Le jeune Phantomhive se mordit la lèvres , son aîné lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait , mais , et lui ? L'aimait il ? Il aimait ses baisers . Il aimait ce qu'ils venaient de faire ensembles . La vérité était donc clair . Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté et prit son souffle .

-Alois ! Je voulais te dire que-

-Claude ! s'écria le plus âgé en réalisant que son majordome venait de perdre la vie .

Le garçon aux cheveux gris perle baissa la tête , il était trop tard ... _Non ! Il n'est jamais trop tard ! _

-Après tout , c'est bien mieux ainsi , soupira le jeune Trancy . Tu vas me manquer Ciel ... Adieu , déclara t-il en s'évanouissant dans les airs en d'infinis papillons dorés .

Le plus jeune regarda son amant disparaitre après avoir fait volte face , les yeux affichant une tristesse infinie . Il prit alors la main de celui qu'il aimait et voulut l'embrasser une dernière fois , mais déjà il n'était plus que poussière d'or . Souvenir d'un Ange . Ciel se leva et regarda vers le haut en essuyant d'un geste légèrement rageur une larme qui venait de se déposer dans le coin de son oeil en souriant de manière peinée .

-Tu es parti bien trop vite Alois ... Je t'aime ... chuchota t-il de façon à ce que son cher Ange puisse l'entendre par delà les nuages .

* * *

Voila ! C'est fini ! Pour mon premier one-shot sur le couple Alois x Ciel je trouve que c'est l'un des plus longs texte que j'ai écrit depuis que je me suis inscrite ! XD Ah , et pour le Lemon , au début j'hésitait vraiment à le faire ... Mais je voulais quand même que Ciel et Alois fassent plus que s'embrasser . Et j'étais réticente au fait que Alois pênètre Ciel , ils sont bien jeunes tout les deux ... Mais trop tard , ce qui est fait est fait ! :p Je m'excuse aussi pour la fin que j'ai un peu baclé , à 1h du matin on est plus très frais ... Bon , laissez des Reviews sur vos impressions :p

BisouX

Lomée-chan


End file.
